


Phoenix and Steel

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Orion had only wanted a simple relaxing trip around the stars. How did that end with Erin swinging a flaming claymore?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Phoenix and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> A necessary thing to know:
> 
> Nanase Riku and Diluc Ragnvindr share the same Japanese voice actor. 
> 
> Otherwise, yes this is crack don't ask me about my bs to get them together.

Traversing the stars aimlessly could lead one to all sorts of places. It wasn’t often that Orion had time to do so, and he normally followed the same routes that kept him close to home. This time, however, Erin had insisted on going to see something that had caught his attention. 

This landed them at another inhabited star. Strange that it wasn’t terribly far from home and yet no one had found it. With their guard up, they exited their ship. No telling what horrors could attack them the moment they set foot on...grass? 

A strong gust of wind whipped past them. 

“Ehh, feels kinda like Bestia?” Erin mused as he eagerly surveyed their surroundings. 

It certainly was a stark contrast from Lama. Orion kept a hand near his sword as they crossed the open fields. Perhaps there was no civilization here? A pure nature star wouldn’t be incomprehensible. 

The night sky admittedly was rather gorgeous. Twinkling with thousands of stars, no overwhelming lights to block them off. Although there was a light in the distance. Too large to be a bush fire. 

Erin thought it a town for a moment, and then both quickly realized it was a gigantic bird like. flame soaring through the air. The clanking of weapons and shields rang out. 

“Well so much for a peaceful trip.” Orion muttered. 

“They could be friendly.” Erin was chipper, but he already had three kunai in hand. 

They remained at a distance, until some...thing came flying at them. Both side-stepped and watched as the creature smacked into the ground and turned to ash. When they turned their heads back around there was a black clad man with fire red hair not too dissimilar to Erin’s own, standing before them. In his hands, an overly large sword, unlike anything Erin had seen. 

Erin jolted rather puppy like, but didn’t move from his spot. 

The other man twirled his weapon and jammed it into the ground where it dissipated into light. 

“You aren’t from around here.” Orion had turned to Erin, before he realized it was the other man that had spoken. 

“There’s no means in a senseless fight. If you’re here as enemies then I’ll draw my blade. Otherwise, I’d rather settle this amicably.” 

Orion held his breath. He knew better than to trust words. Erin’s steel stance showed his agreement. 

“Injure me and you’ll be fighting the entire town there. You’re choice.” The stoic tone this man used sounded nothing like a bluff. No, this was the tone a King would use. That Orion would use. 

When Orion relaxed, so did Erin after a moment’s hesitation. Although Erin kept his gaze fixed on the other man. 

“The townspeople will welcome you so long as you show them respect. Find Angel’s Share and we can talk there. Make no mention of this encounter.” Before Orion could pry further the man retreated into the city walls. 

Peculiar. 

“Well, are we gonna go or do you think it’s a trap?” Erin titled his head at Orion. 

“I’m not sure, but he didn’t seem hostile. Be on guard.” 

“As always.” 

The city was quiet and peaceful at first glance. It wasn’t until they had gotten further in and rounded a corner to a large building with numerous people gathered at tables all chatting and drinking the night away. 

A few people looked at them, but no judging glares like Orion had braced for. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you,” Erin skipped up to a table seemingly carefree. But Orion knew where he hid kunai, and knew his hand was less than an inch away from at least two. 

“Could you point us in the direction of Angel’s Share?” 

The men laughed before pointing at the building behind them. 

“Newcomer’s eh? I’d recommend the Dandelion Wine, famous here.” 

Erin nodded and thanked them before starting toward the entrance. Orion took a deep breath, unsure what they were about to walk into. 

Whatever he had expected it wasn’t...purely a bar. 

The redhead they’d seen outside stood behind the counter. He gave them a subtle nod towards the bar stools. 

Only a few patrons were inside. One dark blue haired man that had been at the counter slid off to join a rowdy group at a far table. 

"You're not the first otherworldly travelers I've met." The man started as he poured two glasses of a dark red liquid. 

"Ahh, we can't really drink now can we?" Erin's chipper voice disguised his suspicion of poison. 

"It's grape juice. Poison free." Orion's head kept spinning as he kept thinking Erin was conversing with himself. 

"Ehh well if you say so." Erin eagerly picked up a glass and held it under his nose for a moment before permitting the juice to touch his lips. 

The other glass was pushed towards Orion, who only took it since it was Erin approved. 

"So tell us about where we are." Orion prompted. 

"Currently, you're in Mondstadt. One of seven regions across Teyvat, blessedly the Anemo Archon, Barbatos." 

As if one some cue, there was an incredibly loud bolstering laugh from a small boy at the crowded table. 

That aside, Orion was impressed by how much information he was given in so few words. 

This indeed was rather different from their stellar star home. 

"Hey, I wanna know about that thing you were swinging around." 

The man shot a piercing sharp glare at Erin. 

"Excuse his behavior. He's too forward at times. Allow me, I'm Orion, and this is Erin." 

"Diluc." 

Well Orion could rule out alternate world Erin. Good, he doubted his heart could handle two. 

"If you're so eager, and I assume your home lacks them. My weapon of choice is a claymore." 

"It looked so heavy but you swung it one handed?" Erin shined like a child learning chocolate existed. 

"I've had years of training." 

"Do you give lessons??" 

"That's...a peculiar request. I do stay quite busy. However, if you're willing to share information about your home world, I could consider it an even exchange." 

That was a deal Orion should not have allowed. His stomach twisted at the mere idea. He should have declined, should have made up an excuse for why he, as King of Lama, could not permit this.

Yet come the next day, they had met Diluc at an amazingly large tree.

Orion struggled to stay standing as he watched Erin use his entire body weight to propel this massive blade over his head. 

"Your form needs work still. There's drag on your swing that's diminishing your strike potential."

"Damn, this is harder than it looks. Let me watch you again?"

Orion seldom saw Erin being this serious unless someone was about to die. 

Diluc definitely showed off when he took the blade back and did a backhanded twirl before he progressed into a flurry of swings. 

Erin could have been a statue, aside from his eyes that followed the dizzying movements with ease. 

Weapon lessons, Orion could live with that turn. He'd have to forge a similar blade for Erin when they returned. What Orion couldn't have been prepared for was Erin jumping seven feet high when an incredible burst of flames erupted from the claymore. 

And the blade remained aflame. 

"What, what. That's so cool! You can control fire?? Or is it the claymore??" Erin's eyes were stars. 

"Erin, he explained earlier about Visions, remember."

"I didn't realize that would apply to weapons." 

"Is there any way it can stay burning while I use it?" It was a serious question. One Diluc hadn't been prepared for, and one Orion prayed wouldn't come. 

"Theoretically, I suppose. I can't say I've tried." 

Orion had one sliver of hope. He even prayed to Mondstadt's god for help. 

The wind around him laughed at his misery. 

Then Erin's maniacal laughter roared as he swung a blade of fire. The swings kept going and going and  _ going.  _

When Erin finally stopped, his chest heaved as he clung to the claymore embedded in the ground. 

"Impressive. You learn fast." 

"Heh. That was super fun." While Erin looked as if nothing in life could ever make him happier, Orion had shrunk in fear of what would happen back on Lama.

Would Erin trade his kunai for a weapon absolutely ill fitting an assassin? Insist they keep one around the castle so he could blow off steam? What, what would he use those big pleading eyes for? 

"Hey, Orion"

"No, absolutely not."

"Boo at least let me ask first."

"No. You can't sway me if I never hear you." 

"I just…" he murmured too low for Orion to hear. 

"Repeat that?" 

"Can, can we keep one around the castle." 

Orion wanted to smack himself all the way back to Lama. He fell for it. The same trick Erin used 777 times. And Orion fell for it. 

"Quite an interesting relationship you two have." Diluc remarked. 

"Why do you two sound so eerily alike?" Orion was at his worst end. All day his head had been snapping towards the wrong person. At first he thought himself crazy, but no, these two truly did sound way too similar. 

"Huh?" Both Erin and Diluc in perfect unison. 

"You really don't hear it? I swear if Erin lowered his voice you two would sound exactly alike." 

Erin and Diluc exchanged a glance. Then Erin smirked, skipped over to Diluc to whisper something, and Orion knew his life was over. 

"King Orion~~" it was a perfect sing-song voice. Perfect unison. 

And made Orion's heart jump to his stomach as it truly sounded like only one person had spoken. 

"I need a drink...or eight." 

"Drinks on me tonight. Now you must hold up your end of the deal." 

Orion could deal with talking about Lama. The worst Erin could do was get a little too excited about recounting battle stories. 

At the end of the venture, Orion would prefer to never come back accompanied. But Erin had thrown on those damn puppy dog eyes and asked if they could visit again. 

Orion didn't believe Diluc to be an enemy to Lama. 

Only an enemy to his own livelihood. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kokoai1429)


End file.
